


Free drinks

by Rita_SomethingBoring



Category: Galaxia (Webcomic)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Nightclub AU, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rita_SomethingBoring/pseuds/Rita_SomethingBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valdar owns the club and he likes to drink while watching the crowd. Until his focus is all on a cute guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free drinks

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Ayase.  
> It's the first time I use her characters so be kind to me.  
> https://www.facebook.com/Galaxia-Yaoi-Webcomic-584423401653599/?fref=ts   
> ^This is her work, I can assure you it's the best.

 

The club was crowded. It was a good night to go out and dance, the students were done with finals and classes didn’t start until the next month.

The blue and green lights made everything seem like it was from another planet. Valdar was sitting at the bar, watching the crowd of drunk students who were dancing and sweating on each other. It was kinda disgusting but they were having fun and Valdar could never say no to fun. The cool air from the air conditioners arrived in his spot so he wasn’t sweating at all and he was enjoying this. 

A girl with bright red hair was watching him. She was wearing a really tight dress and was slowly approaching Valdar. Behind her there was a guy who had bright green hair, who was scowling at everything, but who didn’t look intimidating, like...at all. He was actually kinda cute.The kind of cute Valdar liked hot and sweaty rolling in his sheets.

-Hi, do you come here often?- The girl was nearly screaming because of the music. Animals by Maroon 5 was on and the crowd was screaming and howling. 

-Yeah, I guess so.- Valdar wasn’t even looking at her. Her friend though. That was his prey.

 

_ “You can find other fish in the sea _

_ You can pretend it's meant to be _

_ But you can't stay away from me” _

 

-I’m Ruby and I need a drink. You are? What are you drinking?- that annoying girl was now almost plastered on his arm. She smelled of smoke and fake strawberries. 

Valdar looked at his drink and then at her.

-I am the owner of this place and I will give you a free drink if you stay away from me.- seeing the smile fall from the girl’s face was satisfying so Valdar thought he could risk his next move. -I will give you free drinks all night if you introduce your friend to me, though.- 

 

_ “Baby, I'm preying on you tonight _

_ Hunt you down eat you alive _

_ Just like animals, animals, like animals” _

 

The girl’s smile was now brighter than before and she went to talk to her friend. He seemed shocked and when she dragged his to Valdar he couldn’t even watch him in the eyes, he was so shy. With a gesture Valdar gave her a small piece of paper where he gave her free drinks for the whole night - it had happened before, he was prepared - and then he focused his attention on the guy. He had a small birthmark on his left cheek and seemed like a fish out of water. Valdar smirked and took the guy’s hand guiding him to his office. It was quieter but it had a gigantic window above the whole club. 

-Why did you want to talk to me? Is this one of Ruby’s jokes?- the guy was shaking and he was now looking into Valdar’s eyes. His shirt was like a second skin because of the sweat and his fists were at his sides, like he was expecting someone to jump on him.

-You should give yourself more credit. As I said to your friend, I’d like better to talk to you than to her. I’m Valdar, by the way.- The guy’s shoulders relaxed a bit and finally he took a seat on one of the big armchairs on the office.

-I’m Geron. But I still don’t underst...oh.- Valdar was now smirking, seated on one of the armchair's arms, with one of his legs hooked with one Geron’s. - I-I don’t think this is right...you are- you seem older...and I w-want...but I am a student...you….we..-

-Do you want to have fun tonight, princess?- Valdar’s smirk was now a full on smile as Geron gave him a little and shy nod. The night had just begun.

 

_ “Don't tell no lie _

_ You can't deny _

_ That beast inside” _


End file.
